Spätes Erwachen
by Mrs. Skinner
Summary: Jahre nach den Ereignissen der letzten Schlacht, treffen sich Severus und Hermine und Snape erkennt, dass er nicht ewig vor etwas Wichtigem davon laufen kann. Drama und Romantik auf Malfoy Manor!


**Titel: **_Spätes Erwachen_

**Autor: **_Eve_

**Rating: **_P 12_

_**Pairing:**_ SS/HG

**Typ: **_Fanfiction_

**Genre: **_Romance, Drama_

**Disclaimer: **_Alles gehört J.. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story_

_Diese Story entstand aufgrund einer Challenge auf und ich habe damit den zweiten Platz belegt._

_Ich danke meiner lieben Beta Slytherene für das unermüdlichen Finden sämtlicher Interpunktionsfehler und ein Dank geht an AlexW für "Ildico"!_

_Viel Spaß!  
_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Spätes Erwachen**_

„Du bist also hier! Wie hat er _dich _hierher gelockt?"

Severus Snape saß, die langen, schwarz betuchten Beine übereinander geschlagen, ein gefülltes Whiskeyglas in der Hand, in einem der sehr bequemen und mit edlen Chintz bezogenen Sessel und beobachtete die regungslose Gestalt, die an einem der großen Fenster des Raumes stand und unbewegt nach draußen sah.

Hermine drehte sich angesichts der an sie gerichteten Frage nicht um. Sie ließ durch keine Regung erkennen, dass sie die tiefe, angenehme Stimme ihres ehemaligen Lehrers für Zaubertrankkunde vernahm. Sie gab vor, die im silbernen Mondlicht sehr gut erkennbaren, äußerst gepflegten Parkanlagen, die sich rings um Malfoy Manor befanden, zu mustern.

„Selbst Dir wird nicht entgangen sein, dass ich die Schirmherrin des heute stattfindenden Balls bin", antwortete sie völlig ohne Emotion. Die stur und etwas verkrampft vor ihrem Körper verschränkten Arme erzählten allerdings etwas anderes. Der fast volle Mond, der hell und klar am wolkenlosen Himmel prangte, erhellte den Raum soweit, dass die Konturen der Gegenstände und der beiden Personen sehr gut zu erkennen waren, mehr als das. Severus betrachtete interessiert die schlanke Silhouette Hermines in dem aufwändig geschneiderten, lachsfarbenen Kleid. So nah, fast zum Greifen nah, hatte er sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Genau genommen seit damals, kurz nach dem Krieg, als er begonnen hatte, ihr permanent aus dem Weg zu gehen. Damals wäre es undenkbar gewesen, sich auch nur im gleichen Raum aufzuhalten. Severus war froh, dass Hermine sich so hartnäckig weigerte ihn anzusehen. So merkte sie nicht, wie angespannt er war, und dass der Blick seiner dunklen Augen sehr interessiert auf ihr lag.

Leise drangen Geräusche von außerhalb des Zimmers zu ihnen. Die Musiker stimmten ihre Instrumente. Leichtes Murmeln drang ab und zu ins Zimmer, und geschäftiges Trippeln der Bediensteten, zweifellos malfoyische Hauselfen, hörte man von Zeit zu Zeit durch die Tür.

„Richtig!" übertönte der ehemalige Spion Dumbledores mühelos die leisen Geräusche. „Der Ball zu Ehren der im letzten Krieg Gefallenen. Ich vergaß, dass du dich ganz besonders für die Belange und die Versorgung der Hinterbliebenen der gefallenen Zauberer einsetzt."

„Gut, dass du wenigstes weißt, warum Mr. Malfoy diesen Ball veranstaltet." Hermine drehte sich langsam um und versuchte im Halbdunkel Snapes blasses Gesicht zu sehen. Es gelang ihr nur zum Teil. Severus Snape hatte es schon immer verstanden, seine Person aus dem Rampenlicht herauszuhalten - so auch jetzt, da sein Gesicht im Schatten lag und nur schemenhaft zu erkennen war.

„Selbstverständlich weiß ich, warum mein Freund Lucius sich den Anschein von Nächstenliebe gibt", erklang es mit sarkastischem Unterton aus Snapes Ecke. „Warum er aber ausgerechnet mich heute hier haben wollte, steht auf einem anderen Pergament." Severus hob sein Glas und nippte an dem teuren Whisky.

„Nun, Nächstenliebe oder Verständnis für die Probleme anderer kann man dir nicht unbedingt nachsagen", stimmte Hermine unverblümt zu und fixierte schließlich, nachdem es ihr nicht möglich war einen Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht wahrzunehmen, die kleine, schwarze Katze, die auf dem anderen Sessel einen äußerst bequemen Schlafplatz gefunden hatte. Es schien das Tier nicht im Mindesten zu stören, dass sie sich in Gesellschaft zwei ihr fremder Menschen befand. Lediglich ein kurzes Zucken ihrer Schwanzspitze zeigte, dass sie anscheinend nicht so tief schlief, wie sie vorgab.

„Er hat gesagt, ich soll mich mit dir aussprechen. Ich kann mir gar nicht denken, warum." Die Worte klangen äußerst vorwurfsvoll aus Severus' Mund. Er schien sich trotz seiner gelassenen Haltung nicht recht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen, denn er drehte das Glas aus geschliffenem Kristall ständig nervös in seiner Hand hin und her. Dies war allerdings das einzige Zeichen, das vermuten ließ, wie angespannt der dunkelhaarige Mann wirklich war. Doch Hermine Granger war schon immer eine aufmerksame Beobachterin gewesen, denn sie bemerkte sein uncharakteristisches Verhalten. Unwillig runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Natürlich weißt du es nicht. Du hast dich die ganzen Jahre über geweigert, darüber zu reden. Wahrscheinlich misst du dem, was sich zwischen uns ereignete, nicht die geringste Bedeutung bei. Allerdings bin ich überrascht, dass dein Freund, Lucius Malfoy, über den Vorfall Bescheid weiß."

Hermine konnte sich noch gut an den „Vorfall" erinnern und zwar so gut, dass sie dankbar für das gnädige Zwielicht war, das im Raum herrschte. Sonst hätte der Mann in dem Sessel gesehen, wie flammend rot ihr Gesicht wurde, als sie an den ersten Abend nach der alles entscheidenden Schlacht zurück dachte:

Sie waren sich in Grimauldplatz Zwölf begegnet. Hermine hatte gerade gepackt und war auf dem Weg zu ihren Eltern, die sich in Australien vor den Auswirkungen des Krieges in Sicherheit gebracht hatten. Severus kam von irgendwelchen hoch wichtigen Besprechungen, wo er wohl zum tausendsten Male erklären musste, warum er Albus Dumbledore getötet, wie er die Jahre über beim dunklen Lord in seinem Auftrag spioniert und warum, bei Merlins langem Bart, er die Schlacht eigentlich überlebt hatte. Mit Schwung waren sie in dem schmalen Flur gegeneinander geprallt, da sie beide vor lauter Nachdenken nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatten, und dann geschah es. Plötzlich und wohl für sie beide recht unerwartet, hielten sie sich krampfhaft aneinander fest, blickten sich das erste Mal seit sie sich überhaupt erinnern konnten bewusst in die Augen. Severus' dunkelstes Schwarz versank in Hermines funkelndem Grün, und plötzlich pressten sie ihre Lippen aufeinander, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde.

Hermines Gepäck polterte überlaut auf den Fußboden, als sie einfach alles fallen ließ, was sie in den Händen trug. Ineinander verschlungen hatten sie die nächste Tür aufgerissen. Zum Glück war der Raum dahinter leer gewesen. Nachdem sie sich irgendwie zusammen durch die Tür gedrängelt hatten, ohne ihren leidenschaftlichen, fast verzweifelten Kuss zu unterbrechen, hatte Severus seinen Zauberstab gezogen und die Tür damit geschlossen, verriegelt und einen wortlosen Schallschutzzauber darüber gelegt. Eilig und rücksichtslos hatten sich beide gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib gerissen. Danach folgte für das so ungleiche Paar eine unvergleichliche, leidenschaftliche und jedenfalls für Hermine unvergessliche Nacht. Worte schienen überflüssig, sah man von gelegentlichem Stöhnen, Seufzen und gar Schreien des Namens des jeweils anderen ab. Sie verbrachten ihre Zeit mit gegenseitigem Streicheln und Liebkosungen. In schierer Verzweiflung suchten beide immer wieder engen Körperkontakt. Sie genossen die Wärme und Lebendigkeit, die sie sich in diesen Augenblicken gaben, um sich gegenseitig auf diese Weise zu versichern, noch am Leben zu sein.

Gegen Morgen, nachdem sie sich ein letztes Mal leidenschaftlich und intensiv geliebt hatten, war er nach einem leichten und fast keusch zu nennenden Kuss auf Hermines Stirn einfach aufgestanden, hatte hastig seine auf dem Boden verstreuten Sachen zusammen gesucht und sich eilig angezogen. Er warf nicht einmal einen Blick zurück, als er durch die Tür ging und sie leise hinter sich schloss. Hermine war damals unfähig gewesen, etwas zu sagen, ihn zurückzuhalten. Stumm hatte sie sein Tun beobachtet, und als er ging ihren Kopf unglücklich in dem Kissen vergraben, das noch seinen Geruch trug.

Die junge Frau hatte in der nachfolgenden Zeit viele Male versucht, mit ihm über diesen ungewöhnlichen Vorfall zu reden. Aber ihr einstmals so leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber für eine Nacht war ihr fortan beharrlich und konsequent aus dem Weg gegangen. Niemals wieder hatte sie ihn allein, ohne Zeugen, sprechen können. Er hatte nie auf einen ihrer vielen Briefe, die sie ihm im Laufe der Zeit geschrieben hatte, geantwortet, noch reagierte er sonst in irgendeiner Weise auf sie, wenn sie sich doch einmal zufällig über den Weg liefen. Im Gegenteil, er war abweisender und unfreundlicher denn je. Es war, als hätte es diese eine Nacht niemals gegeben.

Hermine war anfangs unwahrscheinlich traurig und frustriert. Sie verstand nicht einmal ihr eigenes, jäh aufgeflammtes, fast zügelloses Verlangen nach diesem Mann, geschweige denn seine abweisende, kränkende Haltung ihr gegenüber. Nachdem sich die Trauer und Frustration über seine Art, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, in Wut verwandelt hatte, und sie so gar keinen Erfolg darin hatte, ihn zu einem klärenden Gespräch zu zwingen, blieb nach einiger Zeit nur noch Enttäuschung. Sie gab ihr Vorhaben auf, ihn um jeden Preis zu einer Aussprache zu bewegen. Fortan machte sich eine gewisse unerklärliche Leere in ihrem Leben breit, die sie einfach zu ignorieren versuchte. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie eine einzige, leidenschaftliche Nacht ihr ganzes Gefühlsleben ändern sollte, und sie begann, dieses unerklärliche Ereignis einfach als unvernünftigen Fehltritt abzutun.

Um sich abzulenken, engagierte sie sich mit aller Kraft in verschiedenen Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen, studierte Chemie und angewandte Arithmantik und versuchte die erotischste Nacht in ihrem Leben durch Abenteuer mit diversen Männern zu vergessen. Mit den ersten beiden Dingen war sie recht erfolgreich, bei dem Letztgenannten versagte sie kläglich. Immer wieder musste sie feststellen, dass kein Mann, mit dem sie schlief, an die Qualitäten eines Severus Snape heran reichte. Jede Beziehung, die sie einging, scheiterte letztendlich daran, dass sie ihre jeweiligen Partner mit dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer verglich, mit dem sie gerne mehr gehabt hätte, als nur diese eine unglaubliche Nacht. Das frustrierte sie dermaßen, dass sie sich nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen von sämtlichen männlichen Angeboten, welche sie doch hin und wieder bekam, zurück zog und ein einsames Dasein fristete.

„ Lucius weiß von dem_ Vorfall_, weil ich es ihm erzählt habe", drang Severus Snapes dunkler Bariton durch ihre Erinnerungen.

„Du erzählst ihm also generell von deinen Eroberungen? Wie schön, wenn man einen Freund hat, mit dem man so viel teilen kann! Ich hoffe, ihr beiden habt euch gut genug auf meine Kosten amüsiert?" Obwohl Hermine sich vorgenommen hatte, auf gar keinen Fall irgendwelche Gefühle zu zeigen, klang ihre Stimme verletzt.

„Ich erzähle ihm niemals von irgendwelchen Eroberungen, gleich welcher Art. Ich hab ihm nur von uns erzählt", rechtfertigte sich Severus und wandte peinlich berührt seinen Blick der Katze im anderen Sessel zu, die sich jetzt langsam aufgerichtet hatte, einen Buckel machte und mit weit aufgerissenem Maul gähnte.

„So, nur von _uns?", _entrüstete sich Hermine und bemerkte gar nicht, wie sie einen Schritt näher kam und ihre Arme in die Seiten stemmte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es jemals ein UNS gegeben hat. Anstatt dich mit ihm..." Sie zeigte mit einem ausgestreckten Finger zur Tür, als ob der große blonde Zauberer davor stehen und lauschen würde. „...zu unterhalten, hättest du einfach mit mir sprechen sollen."

„Das konnte ich nicht." Severus beugte sich nach vorn. Alles in ihm spannte sich. Sein Körper wollte die Flucht ergreifen: vor ihren Anschuldigungen, ihrer offensichtlichen Verletztheit, ihren bohrenden Fragen und nicht zuletzt vor ihr selbst. Sie beherrschte den ganzen Raum mit ihrer Persönlichkeit, und sie merkte es nicht einmal. Sie stand vor ihm wie ein schöner, unversöhnlicher Racheengel, und alles, was sie in ihm auslöste, war der Drang vor ihr zu fliehen, bevor er Vernunft Vernunft sein ließ und sie einfach in seine Arme zog und sich rettungslos in ihr verlor.

„Warum nicht, Severus? Ich habe dir geschrieben, so viele Male. Die Briefe sind ungeöffnet zurückgekommen. Ich habe versucht persönlich Kontakt mit dir aufzunehmen. Du hast dich ständig verleugnen lassen, und wenn wir uns bei irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen sahen, bist du mir sehr auffällig aus dem Weg gegangen. Hast du es bereut? Hast du bereut, mit mir geschlafen zu haben? Wolltest du von deinem Freund Absolution? Sollte er dir sagen, dass so etwas eben mal passieren kann? Dass es gar nicht um mich persönlich ging? Dass, wäre beispielsweise Sybill Trewlany statt mir damals in diesem Flur aufgetaucht, du genauso über sie hergefallen wärst, wie über mich?"

„ Ich bin nicht über dich hergefallen", rechtfertigte sich Severus. Sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzlich, bei der Vorstellung, er könnte jemals sexuell frustriert über Sybill herfallen. Das Ganze wurde wirklich sehr unschön, und obwohl er sonst nicht um Ausreden oder Erklärungen verlegen war, versagte sein brillanter Verstand angesichts Hermines so ungeheuer verletzt und dermaßen hartnäckig gestellter Fragen.

„Nein, bist du nicht. Ich war an dem, was geschah, genauso beteiligt wie du. Und ich habe es gewollt. Ich habe es genossen. Ich habe _dich_ genossen. Es war schön, und du hast es zerstört..." Hermines so lange aufrecht erhaltene Beherrschung sank langsam in sich zusammen, ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, ihre Beine versagten den Dienst, und sie musste sich in den Sessel setzen, den bisher die kleine Katze für sich beansprucht hatte. Mit einem entrüsteten Fauchen sprang das Tier zur Seite und flüchtete auf den Fußboden. Langsam trottete sie zum Fenster, und mit einem einzigen, geschmeidigen Sprung landete sie auf dem Fensterbrett. Von dort aus blickte sie nun misstrauisch zu den miteinander streitenden Menschen.

„Es hätte niemals passieren dürfen. Es tut mir leid." Severus setzte sein leer getrunkenes Whiskeyglas hart auf dem Tisch ab, so dass es einen leicht singenden Ton von sich gab. Noch immer wollte er die junge Frau, die nun zum Greifen nahe neben ihm saß, nicht ansehen.

„Es war also schön für dich? Das wusste ich nicht", stellte er ehrlich erstaunt fest und betrachtete angelegentlich seine langen, schlanken Finger, die auf seinen Oberschenkeln lagen. Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Du wusstest das nicht? Natürlich war es schön. Hätte ich sonst unentwegt deinen Namen geflüstert, dich gestreichelt, dich geküsst, dich..." Ihre Stimme versagte. Wäre es heller gewesen, man hätte das leuchtende Rot auf Hermines Wangen sehen können.

„Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich habe damals in den letzten Tagen vor dem endgültigen Zusammenbruch so viel Leid, Tod und Zerstörung gesehen. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher... noch mehr von diesen deprimierenden Ereignissen könnte ich nicht aushalten", begann Severus mit beherrscht neutraler Stimme zu erzählen.

„ Mein ganzes Leben lang haben andere über mich bestimmt, mein Vater, meine Mutter, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Harry Potter", zählte er auf. „Ich war ständig damit beschäftigt ein Anderer zu sein, meine eigenen Interessen zu leugnen, zu spionieren und hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, ich konnte es keinem recht machen. Ich wollte alte Fehler wieder gut machen und verstrickte mich nur noch tiefer und fügte neue hinzu. Ich war einfach nicht gut genug. Ich wusste, niemand nahm mich ernst, niemand achtete mich, niemand empfand etwas anderes als Verachtung, Hass oder Ekel mir gegenüber. Die einzige Frau, die ich jemals geliebt habe, hat sich für jemand anderen entschieden. Und dann, von einem Tag auf den anderen, war alles vorbei. Es gab niemanden mehr, der über mich und mein Leben bestimmte, ich war frei und lebte, und ich wusste plötzlich nicht, was ich mit dieser neu gewonnen Freiheit anfangen sollte - und dann kamst du. Klug, jung, schön... begehrenswert. Ich musste mich einfach versichern, dass ich noch am Leben war, dass ich nicht im Laufe der Jahre sämtliche Fähigkeiten zu empfinden eingebüßt hatte. Und ich sah den Hunger in deinen Augen, den Hunger nach Leben, nach Frieden und nach Zuwendung. Ich wollte dir dies alles geben." Der dunkelhaarige Mann wandte sein Gesicht nun zum ersten Mal Hermine zu, die ihm aufmerksam und mit zunehmender Verwunderung zugehört hatte. Das klang ja fast wie eine Lebensbeichte. Sollte sich dieser verschlossene, undurchsichtige, meist unberechenbare Mann, der einst ihr Lehrer war, hier ihr gegenüber öffnen? Sie wollte etwas sagen. Irgendetwas. Doch sie konnte nicht. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie auf sein so offenes, persönliches Geständnis antworten, geschweige denn damit umgehen sollte. Hermines nervöse Finger fanden ein Lesezeichen, das sich in einem geöffneten Buch vor ihr auf dem Tisch befand. Sie drehte es unentwegt in den Händen, um ihre Anspannung zu verbergen.

„ Es war wie ein Rausch", erzählte Severus weiter, als sie immer noch stumm neben ihm saß und nach Worten suchte, die sie nicht fand. „Ich habe einfach geschwelgt, deinen Körper, deine Küsse und deine Leidenschaft genossen und ich fühlte mich so sagenhaft gut dabei. Ich hatte keine Zweifel, ob ich tatsächlich um meinetwillen gemocht werde, ob du mich eventuell magst oder anziehend finden könntest. Ich habe nur gefühlt, geschmeckt und dich mit all meinen Sinnen verschlungen. Doch irgendwann war dieser Rausch vorüber. Ich konnte wieder klar denken und somit kamen die Zweifel über die Richtigkeit meines Handelns. Ich hab dich einfach überrumpelt, ich habe dir keine Wahl gelassen. Ich fragte mich, wie du von mir denken würdest, wenn auch du wieder in der Lage wärst, klar und nüchtern zu denken, ohne die rosarote Wolke, auf der wir kurzzeitig geschwebt haben. Würdest du mich hassen? Würdest du dich auch, so wie alle anderen, angeekelt von mir abwenden? Ich ertrug die Ungewissheit nicht, und ich hatte nicht den Mut, dich zu fragen oder zu warten, bis mir deine Reaktion zeigen würde, wie du fühlst. Also ergriff ich die Flucht. Ich wollte auch danach nicht mehr mit dir reden. Es erschien mir sinnlos. Je mehr Zeit verging, umso sicherer wurde ich, dass du nur Ablehnung für mich haben würdest. Ich las deine Briefe nicht, aus Angst vor den kühlen, reserviert klingenden Worten, die du wahrscheinlich gewählt hast, um mir zu sagen, was für ein fieser, gewissenloser Bastard ich war, und dass du es bereut hast, mit mir zusammen gewesen zu sein. Allerdings ertrug ich den Gedanken auch nicht sonderlich gut, dass du all die Jahre über schlecht von mir denken würdest. Irgendwann habe ich mich Lucius anvertraut, nach ein oder zwei Flaschen seines exzellenten Madeira. Ich dachte nicht, dass er angesichts des Alkoholpegels, den wir beide an diesem Abend hatten, in der Lage wäre, sich hinterher an dieses Gespräch zu erinnern. Anscheinend hat er aber das Gedächtnis eines Mantikors. Deswegen sind wir beide jetzt hier." Severus griff zu seinem Glas, hielt aber in der Mitte der Bewegung inne, als er merkte, dass es leer war. Stattdessen legte er, nach einiger Überlegung und sichtlicher Überwindung, seine schlanken Finger auf Hermines unbedeckten Unterarm. Ihre Haut fühlte sich kühl an, und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich. Ob ihr kalt war?

„Hermine, diese eine Nacht damals hat mir sehr viel bedeutet. Ich erinnere mich sehr oft daran...zu oft. Ich habe mich danach mehrfach einen hirnlosen Dummkopf und Feigling genannt, aber ich kann einfach nicht aus meiner Haut. Ich hab durch mein ignorantes, verbohrtes Verhalten zerstört, was hätte entstehen können." Bedauernd nahm er seine Hand wieder weg und stand auf. „Ich werde nun gehen, und wenn du einverstanden bist, werden wir den Vorfall nicht mehr erwähnen" Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine drehte er sich um und schritt zur Tür, von einem paar leuchtend gelben und einem paar sanft schimmernder grüner Augen verfolgt.

„Ich will nicht, dass es so endet, Severus. Es kann nicht so enden. Du bist kein Dummkopf und schon gar kein Feigling." Hermine löste sich aus der Starre, die sie seit einigen Minuten in ihrem Bann hielt, legte das Lesezeichen wieder zurück und erhob sich ebenfalls. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm und hielt ihn davon ab, die Hand, die er schon nach der Klinke ausgestreckt hatte, wirklich auch darauf zu legen.

„Bitte Severus. Ich möchte nicht, dass du jetzt gehst. Nach so langer Zeit bist du es mir schuldig, dass du hier bleibst und mich anhörst."

„Es ist alles gesagt, Hermine. Geh und lebe dein Leben. Genieße den Ball, die Leute, die dir gerne zuhören..."

„Du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden, Severus. Ich will mein Leben ja leben und auch genießen, aber ich möchte immer noch, dass du ein Teil davon bist. Warum ist das so schwierig für dich, es dir vorzustellen?" Hermines Finger hielten sein Handgelenk eisern umklammert. Sie wusste, wenn sie ihn jetzt losließ, würde er weggehen, so wie damals. Dieser verbohrte Sturkopf!

„Hermine, ich bin fast doppelt so alt wie du. Ich war dein Lehrer. Ich bin ein Mörder und ganz zuletzt, glaubst du wirklich, man würde mich an deiner Seite akzeptieren?"

Hermine hatte mehrmals den Kopf geschüttelt, als Severus mit seinen Aufzählungen begann. „Severus, es ist mir egal. Das alles ist mir gleichgültig. Und ich gebe schon gar nichts auf die Meinung der Leute. Ich möchte es wenigstens mit dir versuchen. Ich möchte herausfinden, ob der Mann, der mich so leidenschaftlich geliebt hat, der so zärtlich war, dass mir die Tränen kamen, bei dem ich mich so sagenhaft wohl gefühlt habe, auch in der Lage ist, ein Partner und Freund für mich zu sein. Du hast mein Interesse geweckt, Severus Snape, mein Interesse und meinen Forscherdrang. Ich habe mir dich als Forschungsobjekt ausgesucht. Ich möchte herausfinden, wer Severus Snape wirklich ist, und ich möchte ein Teil deines Lebens werden. Bitte Severus, lass es zu. Lass dich auf mich ein." Hermine war noch näher gekommen. Sie stand so nah bei ihm, dass er schon fast ihre Körperwärme spüren konnte. Seine Nasenflügel bebten. Er roch den zarten Duft von Lavendel, und sein Körper erinnerte sich. Er seufzte. „Hermine, ich bin kein einfacher Mann, und ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass dies alles eine gute Idee ist. Was ist, wenn du feststellst, dass dein Forschungsobjekt ein alter, griesgrämiger, eigenwilliger Kerl ist, mit dem man gar nicht auskommen kann?"

„Dann werde ich gehen, ohne eine Szene zu machen. Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen, Severus. Zuvor aber werde ich hartnäckig sein, so dass du mich so leicht nicht loswerden wirst. Ich weiß einfach, dass mehr in dir steckt, als du aller Welt Glauben machen willst." Hermine ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Sie stand so nah bei ihm wie damals auf dem dunklen Flur von Grimauldplatz 12. Nur eine kleine Bewegung nach vorn, und sie würde sich in seine sehnigen Arme schmiegen können. Sie könnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnen und seinem Herzschlag lauschen, und sie wüsste, sie würde sich unsagbar wohl fühlen, wenn er es nur zuließ. Das Verlangen, all dies zu tun, wurde beinahe übermächtig, doch noch zögerte sie.

Wieder seufzte Severus. Er konnte sich ihr und ihren recht einfachen, aber schlagenden Argumenten einfach nicht entziehen. Es war ihm seit dieser schicksalhaften Nacht schwer gefallen zu gehen und wieder Abstand zu halten. Noch schwerer war es, ihre Briefe nicht zu lesen und ihr auch sonst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aus der Ferne jedoch hatte er sie niemals aus den Augen verloren. Er war immer informiert gewesen, was sie so trieb, wie ihr Studium voran ging, für welche Fächer sie sich im einzelnen entschied, wie erfolgreich sie ihr Studium abschloss, wie ihr beruflicher Werdegang war, und was sie sonst alles tat oder nicht tat. Selbst über jede einzelne ihrer zahllosen Männerbekanntschaften, die alle nicht länger als ein paar Monate hielten, war er stets gut informiert. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, warum sie nicht irgendeinen ihrer Liebhaber heiratete, Kinder bekam und glücklich wurde. Dass _er_ vielleicht der Grund dafür war, wollte ihm jedoch nie einfallen, und jetzt stand die Frau, die er sich so lange versagte vor ihm und gestand, dass sie nichts weiter wollte, als mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Eigentlich konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. War dies wirklich real? Oder träumte er einen zugegebenermaßen sehr schönen Traum? Doch als Hermine noch näher kam und ihre Hände über seine Arme nach oben glitten, wusste er, dass dies die Wirklichkeit war.

Wie von selbst fanden Severus Hände Hermines schmale Taille und zogen sie Stück um Stück näher. Als er ihren schlanken Körper an seinem fühlte, schloss er sie nach kurzem Zögern und um Erlaubnis heischenden Blick in eine feste Umarmung, als müsste er sie in der nächsten Sekunde schon wieder hergeben. Seufzend lehnte sie sich an ihn und genoss den innigen Körperkontakt. „Es ist also ein '_Ja'`_", flüsterte sie an seiner Schulter und schmiegte sich noch enger in die Umarmung. Sie lächelte, als sie seinen rasenden Herzschlag vernahm. Er war bei weitem nicht so ruhig und abgeklärt, wie es den Anschein hatte.

„Ja, das ist es", flüsterte er zurück und verzog den schmalen Mund zu einem seiner seltenen Lächeln, obwohl sie es nicht einmal sehen konnte.

Es ertönte ein kurzes Klopfen und die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Erschrocken und ertappt fuhr das eng aneinander lehnende Paar auseinander.

„Ich störe doch wohl nicht?", erklang Lucius Malfoys ein wenig sonore Stimme belustigt durch das Halbdunkel des Raumes.

„Doch, das tust du. Vielleicht kannst du uns nun wieder allein lassen?", entgegnete Severus ungehalten, entließ Hermine aus der Umarmung, ergriff aber stattdessen eine von Hermines immer noch sehr kalten Händen. Ihre Finger verschlangen sich sofort ineinander.

Lucius Malfoy, gekleidet in einen dunkelgrünen, leicht schimmernden Anzug mit passendem Hemd lächelte leicht, angesichts Severus harscher Forderung.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran, mein Lieber. Dies hier ist mein Haus, und ich lasse mich nicht aus einem meiner Zimmer schmeißen. Auch nicht von dir! Im übrigen wollte ich euch beiden Turteltäubchen mitteilen, dass der Ball in kürze beginnt, und Miss Grangers Anwesenheit ist erforderlich. Genauso wie deine, Severus "

„Phhh, meine Anwesenheit! Ich glaube kaum, dass irgendjemand bemerkt, ob ich überhaupt da bin", erwiderte Severus, und sein blasses Gesicht nahm einen angewiderten Ausdruck an. Er hasste diese Art von Öffentlichkeit, und er hasste Bälle.

„Stell dein Licht nicht ständig unter den Scheffel, Severus. Natürlich gehörst du ebenfalls dazu, auch wenn kaum jemand weiß, wie sehr du dich für wohltätige Zwecke engagierst."

„Genau Lucius, und so soll es auch bleiben. Die paar Tränke, die ich kostenlos abgebe, sind nun wirklich nicht der Rede wert." Severus winkte ab und ignorierte Hermines neugierige Blicke.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Tränke für wohltätige Zwecke braust, Severus?", hakte sie nach.

„Gelegentlich und nur, wenn diese Hornochsen von unfähigen Schülern etwas von den Zutaten übrig lassen", wiegelte derTränkemeister ab.

„Wie dem auch sei, wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?" Lucius eisgraue Augen schauten interessiert von einem zu anderen. „Dann habe ich ja mein Ziel erreicht."

Als wäre dies ihr Stichwort gewesen, sprang die kleine, schwarze Katze von ihrem bisherigen Beobachtungsposten auf dem Fensterbrett und lief, den Schwanz hochgereckt zur Tür. Miauend strich sie Malfoy um die Beine, der sie mit einem sehr liebevoll ausgesprochenen, „Ildico!" auf den Arm nahm und ihr zärtlich über das glänzende Fell strich.

Severus' schwarze Augen verengten sich für einen Moment, und er trat näher an seinen Freund heran. Misstrauisch musterte er das kleine Tier, welches sich schnurrend unter Lucius kundig streichelnden Fingern wand.

."

„Du hast uns belauscht!", fuhr er seinen langjährigen Freund erbost an und zeigte auf die Katze.

„Nun, ich wollte noch eingreifen können, falls ihr beide euch an die Gurgel geht", rechtfertigte sich Lucius mit entschuldigendem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Er hat uns belauscht?", fragte Hermine und trat ebenfalls näher. Sie konnte sich Severus Misstrauen im Moment überhaupt nicht erklären.

„Dieses Vieh da ist ein magisches Mikrophon. Es gibt nur ganz wenige Tiere dieser Art, und mein _lieber_ Freund Lucius besitzt natürlich eines davon", erklärte Severus und zeigte abfällig auf Ildico, die leise in seine Richtung fauchte, als hätte sie genau verstanden, dass von ihr die Rede war, und dass der schwarzhaarige Mann ziemlich abfällig von ihr sprach.

„Ildico _ist_ kein _'Vieh'_", versetzte Lucius entrüstet. „Sie ist eine wunderschöne, eigenwillige Katzendame mit einem ganz besonderen Talent", erklärte er der verblüfft aussehenden Hermine stolz, während Snape abfällig schnaubte.

„Darüber müssen wir noch einmal reden, mein Lieber. Ich mag deine Ränke überhaupt nicht", grummelte Severus und versuchte, Lucius böse anzustarren, was gründlich misslang, weil sich Hermine in diesem Moment an ihn schmiegte, und er im Augenblick so glücklich war wie schon seit..., ja seit wann eigentlich?...seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Auch Lucius durchschaute dieses Manöver. „Du kennst mich doch, Severus. Ich hätte nicht gelauscht, wenn ich völlig sicher gewesen wäre, dass die Situation garantiert nicht eskalieren wird. Ich hab nur eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme getroffen, mehr nicht. Das , was ihr in der letzten Stunde besprochen habt, habe ich doch sowieso schon längst wieder vergessen." Er machte gönnerhaft eine lässige Handbewegung und setzte dann mit ernster Miene erklärend hinzu. „Außerdem kann dich einfach nicht leiden sehen, und du hast in letzter Zeit gelitten wie ein Hund, Severus. Ich musste einfach etwas unternehmen, und zu guter Letzt konnte ich dich doch nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Jetzt hast du immerhin einen guten Grund zu bleiben."

„Gehen...wohin?", fragte Hermine und sah von einem zum anderen.

„Ich wollte einen gut dotierten Job in New Jersey annehmen", erklärte Severus nebenbei und zog Hermine zur Tür.

„New Jersey, USA?"

„Natürlich, wo dachtest du denn? Die haben dort Tränkelabors, davon können wir hier nur träumen", versetzte Severus und ging an Lucius vorbei, nicht ohne ihm noch einmal einen seiner Ich-werde-dich-bei-Gelegenheit-umbringen-Blicke zu zuwerfen.

„Wenn ich die Pläne für den neuen Anbau des Tränkelabors in Hogwarts dem Vorstand meiner Stiftung schmackhaft machen kann, Severus, brauchst du nicht mehr nach Amerika", wandte Lucius ein, fuhr ein letztes Mal durch Ildicos Fell und setzte das magische Tier sanft auf den Fußboden. Sorgfältig wischte er sich einige Katzenhaare von seinem Anzug und schloss hinter ihnen dreien die Tür.

„Das würden Sie wirklich tun, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Hermine und drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Hausherrn um. „Natürlich, Miss Granger. Ich verfolge allerdings auch sehr selbstsüchtige Pläne damit. Schließlich hasse ich es, einen Freund zu besuchen, der so weit weg lebt.

„Warum?", fragte Hermine interessiert, während sie neben Severus in Richtung Ballsaal her schritt.

„Weil der arme Kerl hässlichen Spliss in seine Fönfrisur bekommt, wenn er so weit appariert", lästerte Severus und grinste nach hinten.

„Woher weißt du...?", fragte Lucius erstaunt, stockte aber mitten in der Frage, um sich fast verlegen zu räuspern. „Nun ja, es sind nicht nur die Haare. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, es ist nur zu einem kleinen Teil tatsächlich die Angst um den Verlust einiger gepflegter Spitzen. Es hat aber noch einen anderen Grund.", nuschelte Lucius ungewohnterweise.

„Welchen?", erklang es gleichzeitig von Hermine und Severus.

Malfoy seufzte theatralisch, ehe er dem für ihn so unangenehmen Wissensdurst der Beiden nachgab.

„Seit ich von diesem ungeschickten Halbriesen, der in Hogwarts immer noch Lehrer sein darf, bei der letzten Schlacht einen Schlag in den Bauch erhalten habe, welcher mich wohl darauf hinweisen sollte, auf welcher Seite ich zu kämpfen habe, verspüre ich beim Apparieren über größere Entfernungen ein starkes Reißen in meinen Eingeweiden. Nicht sehr angenehm!", erzählte er leise und sichtlich verlegen.

„Hagrid? Er hat dich geschlagen? Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts?", entfuhr es Severus. Er drehte sich um, um seinem Freund ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Nun ja, ich gehe mit dieser Information wohl kaum hausieren und ich hoffe, das bleibt unter uns." Beschwörend sah er von einem zu anderen. Lucius schien sich dafür zu schämen, dass ein nicht reinblütiger Zauberer ihn dermaßen schachmatt hatte setzen können. Auch wenn Severus und Hermine sich insgeheim über Lucius erlittene Schlappe amüsierten, beherrschten sie ihre Mienen meisterlich.

„Selbstverständlich", nickte Hermine ernst und legte Severus die Hand auf den Arm, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er ihr folgte. Dieser schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, grummelte etwas vor sich hin und schloß sich Hermine wieder an.

Arm in Arm betraten beide, gefolgt von Lucius Malfoy wenig später den Festsaal und blinzelten irritiert in das Blitzlichtgewitter der Fotografen, welches sie erwartete.

ENDE


End file.
